


The Seasons Cycle

by Nagito_Komaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Freeverse, non-specific - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagito_Komaeda/pseuds/Nagito_Komaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from the POV of Nagito Komaeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem ooc or odd or simply unrelated to Komaeda's character, but it felt nice to try and write a poem that I felt could be used for Komaeda or used to represent my idea of the way in which Komaeda felt growing up. Interpret it as you will, do as you please, if you use it for anything please credit me!

It's the warmth that bothers me.

The growing heat of spring star skies;

the oncoming heat waves wafting in early for summer.

It's so bothersome.

You cannot prepare for heat out of the blue.

there's nothing to ready you for kind words or hallow promises.

That closeness...

That kindness...

That warmth...

I lack it.

I despise it.

It gives me false hope for the future.

Warmth that loving could only be called falsely saccharine.

It lulls you into security

and once it's certain you've fallen under it's summer spell

the leaves of the trees are now at your feet.

You find that it's fall once more and all your warmth is gone.

No kind words

or hallow promises kept.

Now it's just you.

It's you and your bitter coldness for the kind warmth.

And even though there are diminishing heat waves

you still find yourself

cooped up with tea and a book.

But...

That in itself

is

A whole new warmth.

And so 

The Seasons Cycle.


End file.
